darwins_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
The following is a list of minor characters arranged alphabetically and categorically. Japan Chiinii Chiinii (小兄) is the unnamed younger brother of the clan Cerberus. Debut: chapter 18. Edward Risler Edward Risler (エドワルド・リスラー) was a Senior Analyst of the CIA who was writing a report about the clan Sunset Ravens. He was killed by Oboro. Debut: chapter 31. Fujiwara Kousuke Fujiwara Kousuke (藤原 孝介) is the prime minister of Japan. Debut: chapter 31. Imouto Imouto (妹) is the unnamed younger sister of the clan Cerberus. She has a sigil that allows her to create deadly poisons in the form of a smokescreen. Debut: chapter 18. Kumata Rikiya Kumata Rikiya (クマタ リキヤ) is a Darwin's Game player and member of the clan Evilest Evolution Association. During Sudou Kaname and Karino Shuka's visit to the school, Kaname challenged him to an encounter battle and attacked him, but he was unaware of D Game's battle functions. He has the sigil Bear Muscle which gives him increased strength. Debut: chapter 53. Kurosu Kazuya Kurosu Kazuya (クロス カズヤ) was a member of Eighth who was killed by Maesaka Ryuuji. According to Ryuuji, Kazuya was a psycho that enjoyed torturing people to death. He somehow managed to have his pet parrot enter Darwin's Game, allowing it to gain a sigil. Debut: chapter 56 (doll), chapter 57 (flashback). Miho Miho (ミホ) was a Darwin's Game player who tricked Karino Shuka into playing, though she ended up being Shuka's first kill. Debut: chapter 79. Oonii Oonii (大兄) is the unnamed older brother of the clan Cerberus. He has a sigil that allows him to regenerate from wounds, and he was shown to be able to survive a headshot from a sniper rifle. Debut: chapter 18. Rika Rika (リカ) is the hostess that Katou was obsessed with. Debut: chapter 3. Riley Riley (ライリー) was a Darwin's Game player participating in the Hunting Game. He was responsible for sniping Taro and Shino dead and was later killed by Oboro after failing to snipe him. Debut: chapter 42. Rokko Rokko (ろっこ) is Karino Shuka's friend and classmate. Debut: chapter 4. Sakaki Sakaki (サカキ) is Tagonaka Yukimasa's police partner for the first twenty one chapters of the series. After Yukimasa becomes a Darwin's Game player, Sakaki's last appearance is in chapter 21 eating a meal with him one month after the Shibuya Treasure Hunt event. Debut: chapter 1. Sharon Rosewood Sharon Rosewood is an American law practitioner and an associate of the Game Master. She has a sigil that allows her to create a copy of herself that cannot be harmed. Through the copy, she told the FBI and Tagonaka Yukimasa to prepare for battle as they didn't have time left. Debut: chapter 67. Shidou Akane Shidou Akane (志藤 アカネ) was a Darwin's Game player. She was killed by Wang during the Shibuya Treasure Hunt event and was the first participant to die. She had a sigil that allowed her to burn things at temperatures up to 4000 degrees Celsius. After her death, she is put in charge of each volume's bonus content along with Banda-kun and Kyouda Hiroyuki. Debut: chapter 8. Japanese voice: Koga Aoi. Shino Shino (シノ) was a villager of Nihonkoku. When Sudou Kaname and Ouji Kimihiko were being escorted around Nihonkoku, she thanked Kaname for returning her ball to her after she dropped it. Later that night, while harvesting wild plants with Taro, she saw him being shot dead by Riley before being shot dead herself. Debut: chapter 42. Shuka's Parents Mr. and Mrs. Karino are Karino Shuka's deceased parents. They were killed by a Darwin's Game player, a detail Shuka didn't know until she began participating in the game herself. She avenged them at some point before the Hunting Game event (which is explored in the Flag Game side story novel). Debut: chapter 79. Tachikawa Mio Tachikawa Mio (立川 澪) is a Darwin's Game player and a classmate of Kashiwagi Rein. She was the person who invited Rein to the Darwin's Game. When asked by a teacher what Charles Darwin meant by "evolution" in his book On the Origin of Species, she incorrectly answered "the strong prey on the weak" and "only the stronger species will survive". Debut: chapter 12 (mentioned), chapter 16. Takamiya Takamiya (タカミヤ) is a Darwin's Game player and a member of the clan Kuchinawakai. His current status is unknown, though he was presumably killed by a Doume while investigating the ruins of Kabukichou along with several other members. Debut: chapter 35. Taro Taro (タロ) was a villager of Nihonkoku. While harvesting wild plants with Shino, Riley shot him dead. Debut: chapter 42. Yoneda Hiroshi Yoneda Hiroshi (米田 浩) is the Superintendent General of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Debut: chapter 31. Youta Youta (ヨ―タ) is a Darwin's Game player who participated in the Hunting Game event. His sigil is Wolf's Heart. According to Yamauchi Giichi, Youta was a traitor who defected from the Kanehira Insurance Union by the time of the event, but Kanehira Hideaki welcomed him back with open arms. He worked for Hideaki during the event until he learned that Hideaki was planning to massacre the people of Nihonkoku, at which point he refused to cooperate and surrendered to the Nihonkoku. He was also against Riley killing Taro and Shino because they weren't D Game players, such that when Youta was about to be killed by Riku he instead outed Riley. He survives the event in 3rd place directly below Giichi after Sudou Kaname is declared the winner. Debut: chapter 35. Yumi Yumi (ユミ) was Kyouda Hiroyuki's girlfriend. She was shown to care about him, visiting Sudou Kaname's apartment to see if he knew about his disappearance, and was willing to fight Eighth members with a kitchen knife if she had to. Debut: chapter 26. Navigation Category:Characters